


Fuck, Cas!

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big cock Dean, Bottom Cas, Cas doesn't have a gag reflex, Cas loves it though, Condoms, Dating, Dean runs his mouth a lot, Dean swears a lot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Obedient Cas, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Top Dean, Underage is because of HS but I'm guessing they're like 17 maybe?, cockslut Cas, crying cas, only a little, praising, super slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Dean curses - mostly 'fuck' - alot when he's around Cas, especially when they fuck. He just can't help it. It comes so naturally to him and he just can't help himself. Cas doesn't mind, though. As long as he can hear Deans voice, he's happy...Or,The one where Dean just can’t control his mouth and Cas loves it.





	Fuck, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZarauthForsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarauthForsaken/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

 

 

“So, uh, d’you wanna go out with me?” Dean blurts, right in the middle of the cafeteria, and all Cas can do for a long time is gawk up at him. Dean looks shifty and maybe Cas should be suspicious that this is some kind of prank (especially since Dean won’t meet his eyes) but somehow he doesn’t think so. Dean is altogether too nice to do something so mean.

It doesn’t have to mean that he’s prepared for this turn of events, however.

“Uh…”

“Ah fuck it,” Dean mutters and rubs the back of his neck, his ears starting to look a little red. “I was just, y’know, thinking you’re pretty and all but you don’t have to bother.”

He starts to turn away but Cas doesn’t want that. Aware that half the cafeteria is staring at them (and why wouldn’t they? Dean and Cas aren’t exactly friends in the first place), he reaches out and grabs Dean’s wrist. Dean turns his head and God, his eyes are really something.

“You think I’m pretty?”

Okay, that isn’t perhaps what Cas wants to say. He wants to say yes, wants to jump up and down with happiness because Dean freaking Winchester just asked him out, but he also wants to be cautious.

Because here’s the thing; Cas has always had a thing for Dean and ever since last semester when he found out that Dean is into guys as well (into anyone as long as they’re into him, it seems) his little crush has bloomed into something dangerously delicious. And that is exactly why he doesn’t let himself hope too much.

Dean looks fidgety but he stays put. “Well shit,” he mutters after a while and God his voice does things to Cas. “You’re the prettiest guy in school, Cas, you must’ve fuckin’ noticed every guy checking you out.”

Okay, that sure makes Cas feel _incredibly_ happy. It also makes it kind of sound like Dean maybe only wants to date him because of his looks but that’s another question, perhaps best discussed on or after said date.

He tightens his grip on Dean’s wrist, making the other boy look him in the eye. “I’ve kind of had my eyes on only one guy,” he murmurs intimately and watches with fascination how Dean swallows slowly. “Guess everyone else just kind of slipped my mind.”

A smile spreads on Dean’s lips, slowly but surely and God, he looks so handsome. “Yeah?” he asks, voice pitched lower to match Cas’. It makes Cas’ stomach squirm pleasantly. “Then how ‘bout that date?”

Cas smiles too and finally releases Dean’s wrist, though a bit reluctantly because the skin-on-skin contact had started to feel electrifying.

“Sure, Friday okay?”

Dean nods, pulling out his phone from his jeans pocket. “Perfect, let’s exchange numbers, kay?”

Cas feels giddy at the prospect and eagerly agrees, and by the time last period is ending Dean’s managed to both worm his way into Cas’ heart and stir his already eager teenage libido. God, he’s never longed for the weekend as much as he does right now.

“Someone’s happy,” Charlie, Cas’ best friend, remarks with a wide grin as they meet by their lockers. “Something good happen?”

Cas ducks his head, smiling. “Dean Winchester asked me out.”

Charlie’s eyes almost budge out and there’s a beat of surprised silence before she pounces on him, hugging him so hard he can barely breathe. It's okay though, Cas is too happy to care about something as trivial as breathing.

“I’m _so_ happy for you, Cas!” she squeals and Cas hugs her back, burying his face in her flaming red hair and grinning ear to ear. “You’ve been interested in him for so long,” she untangles them and scowls playfully at him. “I told you, you should’ve asked him out yourself.”

Cas just rolls his eyes because yeah, as if he would have had the guts to do that. He’s just happy that this is happening at all.

 

* * *

 

His first date with Cas goes fucking fantastic, if Dean may say so himself (and he _does_ ). They agree to meet again and to start having lunch together on the days that their schedules align. Dean’s in fucking heaven, shit he had been _so_ nervous asking Cas out but just like he suspected Cas is awesome. Jo had even told him so and she should know because she’s in the art club with Cas so she actually knows him a little bit.

Right now, they’re currently on their third official date and Dean had decided to take Cas out for some sappy romance stuff so here they are, in the communal park having a goddamn _picnic_ of all things. Cas looks so fucking good in the sunlight, Dean just wants to kiss him. They’d done that already on the first date, a chaste good night kiss. Cas deserves the real deal and shouldn’t just be fucked around with.

But Jesus Christ, Dean wants to be inside Cas already.

He’s reclining on the blanket he had put out, listening to Cas talk about a painting he likes that resembles this park, the light composition and all that shit. Dean doesn’t understand half of it and art isn’t really his interest but it’s so fucking cool that Cas likes it. He could listen to Cas all day. The boy is so smart and Dean likes that so much he’s starting to think he’s got some kind of kink for it.

Why else would his dick be acting up right now?

“I’m sorry,” Cas suddenly turns to Dean and smiles a fucking _blinding_ smile. “I’ve only been talking about myself. You have to stop me, Dean.” He laughs a little and Dean knows his own smile is strained but fuck, he’s suddenly so aroused.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with you talkin’ ‘bout your interests, Cas.” He says with a grin. “I like listening.”

Cas blushes all prettily and picks at the blanket for a moment. “What do you like to do in your spare time, then?”

Dean almost answers “banging dudes” but that’ not true since he likes women too. And all that is besides the fucking point because he already knows he wants more than to just bang Cas.

“Dad and me restore old cars.”

Cas looks impressed and Dean has to cross his legs because his dick is _not_ getting the memo. “Like classic cars?”

“Yeah,” Dean grins and reaches over to take one of Cas’ hands in his, for no apparent reason other than wanting to touch him. “Like real old piece of shit cars, car better left on the fucking junkyard, you know? And we puzzle them together, making goddamn miracles I tell ya.”

Cas swallows and turns his hand, playing with Dean’s fingers a little. “Is that why your fingers are a bit calloused?”

Dean frowns for a moment, studying his fingers, full of scrapes and callouses and so rough-looking in Cas’ delicate artist hands.

“I guess,” he shrugs a little, grinning crookedly. “Sorry if you don’t like it. I’d do a lot for you but I’m not fucking filing down my fingers.”

Cas’ gaze is suddenly hooded. “I like it,” he mumbles and the tone of his voice makes Dean’s lecherous dick perk up even more.

“Yeah?” Dean asks, voice a rough rumble low in his throat. “That what’s got you blushing so prettily, huh Cas? You thinking about my fingers on your body?”

Cas looks up sharply and Dean thinks that maybe he’s pushed too far but then suddenly the other boy leans down to press their lips together. It’s chaste, just like all their other kisses, but Dean’s body is thrumming with arousal too sharp to deny and when he presses harder Cas doesn’t pull back.

Instead, a low moan slips out and Dean’s fucking _done_ , okay? There’s only so much he can take without combusting with desire. He sits up, crookedly and awkwardly perched on his hip because he refuses to let go of Cas’ hand even as he moves the other to tangle it in Cas’ soft hair. When he cups Cas’ head and turns them to deepen the kiss Cas practically melts against him.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groans when they break apart to breathe. Cas’ eyes look blown from lust and Dean wants to drown in them. “You taste so fucking good, wanna taste you all over.”

Cas’ breathing stutters just beautifully. “Can we… can we go somewhere? I want to suck you off.”

“Fucking _shit_ ,” Dean _has to_ let go of Cas’ hand to grip his aching dick for a moment. “Anything you want, babe.”

They pack their stuff hurriedly and Dean can’t stop grinning when he catches Cas openly ogling his crotch. Yeah, Dean’s dick is tenting his jeans more than is proper for a fucking communal park but it’s not like he can do anything about it and he _loves_ the attention Cas is giving him.

Dean had driven dad’s old beat up clunker of a truck because they were working on Dean’s beautiful Impala, giving her insides a new touch, but that’s fine since Cas seems to be the kind of person who looks past stuff like that. It doesn’t fucking matter to him that Dean’s clothes aren’t the newest or that his car is a piece of shit, he just likes Dean for some goddamn reason that Dean’s never going to pick at.

They’ve barely been in the car for two minutes before Dean feels a hand on his thigh. He swallows hard and tries to focus on the road.

“I’m taking you home, okay?” he murmurs. Cas shifts over the bench and Dean feels him nod against his shoulder.

“Will we be alone?”

“Hopefully,” Dean grits out, feeling his dick jump when Cas palms it lightly. “Because I ain’t stopping for anyone but you now.”

Cas turns his head, mouth open as he breathes hotly against Dean’s shoulder. On glance down reveals him with his eyes closed and a blush over his nose as he grips his own dick. Fuck he looks pretty.

“Dean…”

“Not much longer,” Dean murmurs sweetly, inwardly cursing as he has to stop for a red light. Should have paid more attention and driven around the block instead. “Gonna take such good fucking care of you, Cas. Anything you want, okay babe? And I wasn’t fucking kidding, I wanna taste your whole body. Wanna suck you too and you know I wanna rim you, eat out that pretty fucking ass, make you all sloppy and loose for me. God _damn_.”

He has to seriously stop talking because no matter how fucking delirious Cas looks from hearing what Dean wants to do to him, he’s riling himself up too much. And he refuses to be the kind of guy who just humps his lays twice and then falls asleep.

By the time they pull up to the curb outside Dean’s house both he and Cas are seriously aroused and Cas is even a little wobbly on his feet when he gets out of the truck. Dean leaves all the picnic stuff in the car in favor of putting a hand on the small of Cas’ back to lead him quickly to the house.

He doesn’t see Sam’s bike but that doesn’t have to mean anything, the squirt can just as well have been a good son and put it in the garage. Fortunately the house seems empty as they get inside and Dean even takes a moment to check Sam’s and dad’s rooms and the bathroom before he ushers Cas into his own room, closing the door with a with grin.

“All alone, Cas,” he rumbles and Cas visibly shivers. “Let’s get you on the bed, huh?”

He grips Cas’ upper arms lightly and Cas arches into Dean’s body when their lips meet in a searing kiss. It’s much more urgent now with the knowledge that they’re in private and things can happen for real. Dean’s dick jumps and when he grabs Cas’ ass to haul the boy closer, Cas moans loudly and immediately starts rutting against Dean.

Fuck, Cas is so hard. So hot and perfect in Dean’s hands that Dean can do nothing but kiss and grope and grind his pelvis in small circles against Cas’.

“Please, Dean,” Cas whines, eyes wide and pleading as he looks up at Dean.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean groans and starts walking them back to the bed. Cas doesn’t even stumble once, just follows where Dean leads and it’s giving Dean such a power rush like _holy hell_. “Imma sit on the bed and you be a good boy and get on your knees, suck me off and then I’ll get you off in no time, promise.”

Cas nods furiously and it makes Dean grin with satisfaction. He turns them when they reach the bed and hastens to undo his jeans. When he sits down he pulls one of the pillows off the bed and puts it between his feet, gesturing for Cas to kneel as he pulls out his hard dick.

Cas swallows hard and it looks more like he loses strength in his legs than he consciously makes the decision to drop down. His hands are warm on Dean’s thighs and when he licks his lips Dean almost loses it.

“You’re so _big_ ,” Cas moans, looking up at Dean with hooded eyes. “You’d split me open.”

Dean reaches down, tracing his thumb along Cas’ bottom lip and the boy opens his mouth just beautifully.

“I’d never hurt you,” Dean rasps when Cas sucks his thumb into his warm mouth. Holy shit that feels good. “You’re so fucking _precious_ , Cas. I wanna fuck you up but I’ll still be there to put you back together, okay?”

Cas moans, tongue swirling around Dean’s thumb and it’s making him delirious with want. He pets Cas’ cheek with his fingers and presses down on the tongue as he grips his dick hard. When he pulls gently on Cas’ jaw, the boy follows obediently. Dean feels a thrill go through his whole body at the trust Cas is putting in him and he thinks he might get off on that as much as the blow job.

And then Cas closes his plump lips around Dean’s dickhead and his brain stops working properly.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” he groans and leans back on the bed, one hand to support him as he combs through Cas’ hair with the other. “You look so fucking good down there between my legs, holy shit, yeah lick like that, babe.”

Cas is squirming and moaning lowly, hands coming up to cup Dean’s balls and hold his dick still as he sinks down on it. Dean’s eyes almost roll back but he forces himself to keep watching, too fucking invested to miss a single thing.

Cas has obviously sucked dick before, no one is this good on their first try, but Dean doesn’t care. All he can think about is the fact that Cas’ mouth is around him as he swallows Dean so deep down that the head of his dick bumps the back of Cas’ throat and fuck, either he’s master of his gag reflex or he doesn’t have one.

When Cas sucks him down deep into his throat and _swallows_ , Dean’s eyes roll back without him having any control over it.

“Fucking hell, Cas,” he pants raggedly. “You feel so fucking good, made to take my big cock, isn’t that right? Hell yeah, I see you wriggling your pretty little ass, wanna have me inside you that bad, don’t ya?”

Cas moans and opens his eyes, tears spilling and Dean swipes them away with his thumb. Pleasure is shooting through him, making his whole body weak, burning searing hot in his lower stomach but he can’t not appreciate how beautiful Cas looks like this, down on his knees and servicing Dean.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Cas,” he rasps and feels Cas push closer and his hands tighten on Dean’s junk. “Gonna come so fucking soon, okay? Tell me where.”

Cas pulls off with a slurp, tongue pushing against the vein on the underside, and he takes a moment to spear it when he licks at the slit at the top, making Dean buck his hips up. Fucking hell, feeling Cas’ tongue inside the slit pushes Dean’s arousal to dangerous heights.

“Do it on my face, Dean,” Cas says, his normally deep voice hoarse from having Dean’s thick dick so deep in his throat.

Dean’s whole body jolts with desire at the words and he cups Cas’ face as he starts to strip his dick fast.

“You sure, babe?” he groans, feeling himself approaching the edge at the fucking speed of light. “You want my hot come on you, marking you up real fucking good for me?”

Cas sucks in a sharp breath and that’s all it takes for Dean. He bucks up hard, the bed creaking with his sudden movement, and then he’s coming hard over Cas’ pretty face. Cas immediately closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide and the sight of him catching Dean’s come on his warm tongue makes Dean almost fucking come again. He all but growls as another wave washes over him and a stray spurt of come joins the rest of the mess on Cas’ face.

Dean’s whole body is frozen for a moment, trapped in that moment of ecstasy, and then Cas fucking _licks_ Dean’s come from his lips and that’s it. Dean snaps and grabs Cas’ sweater, pulling the other boy up into his lap, kissing him like there’s no fucking tomorrow.

Cas moans into the kiss and when Dean sneaks a hand down to cup Cas’ rock-hard dick, Cas gasps so hard Dean actually thinks he’s going to choke.

“Dean,” he bucks into the offered hand. “ _Dean_.”

“Yeah that’s right, babe,” Dean mouths along Cas’ sharp jaw, tasting himself on Cas and it’s fucking glorious. “Come for me, holy fucking _shit_ you’re so fucking pretty. Panting and moaning for me. _Come_ , Cas.”

Cas arches his back, head thrown back as he comes hard in his pants, whole body shuddering. Dean grins, feeling satisfaction spread throughout his whole body at having Cas come undone in his hands. And when Cas slumps, Dean is quick to catch him and turn them on the bed so that they can lie down side by side.

He can’t stop grinning and to his satisfaction Cas licks his fingers clean when Dean pushes them into his mouth. It’s slow and sloppy and Dean doesn’t want it any other way.

“You’re so…” Cas looks sleepy and it’s fucking adorable. “Your mouth is so _dirty_.”

Dean feels his stomach swoop. “Yeah, I… sorry if I overdid it. I just, uh, really fucking like you.”

When Cas smiles it’s like looking straight at the goddamn sun and Dean loves it, wouldn’t mind going blind this way.

“Don’t be sorry, I love it,” he scoots closer on the bed, arching his neck to kiss Dean gently. “I _love_ it,” he whispers and fuck yeah, Dean understands perfectly and he feels so ridiculously happy that all he can do is beam like a dork and nod, kissing Cas again.

 

* * *

 

The first time they have sex Dean takes such care to prepare Cas that he is a mess on the bed before they even get to the good (better) part. And Dean keeps talking all through it, firm encouragements that wash over Cas and spurs on his arousal. God but Cas loves listening to Dean talk.

Normal every day talk is nice because Dean has a nice voice and he’s smart so it’s interesting to listen to him. And the few times Cas has heard Dean raise his voice in anger (most notoriously while driving) it’s been… well it’s been _really_ nice.

But mostly it’s the dirty talk that gets him. The filth that Dean keeps up while they’re in bed and that Dean sometimes apologizes for after but that Cas _loves_. To be honest he’s pretty sure by now that Dean would be able to talk him into orgasming and he’s more than eager to try phone sex with the other boy, though he’s so far been too nervous to ask about it.

“Look at how well you’re taking my fingers,” Dean breathes hotly against the inside of Cas’ thigh. “Swallowing me like it’s nothing but you’re still so fucking _tight_ , Cas.”

Cas whines, he can’t help himself, and arches his back. His dick is hard and flushed, heavy against his hip and one look down his body reveals that Dean is in a similar state. And _God_ , Dean is so _big_. So thick and hard and Cas can’t wait to get it inside him.

“Dean,” he gasps pathetically. “It’s enough already.”

That earns him a slap on the outside of his thigh and he jerks when pleasure blooms out from it. “I decide when it’s enough, babe,” Dean growls but thank God, he’s straightening, resting back on his heels. “Not gonna hurt you.”

Cas bites his bottom lip and nods, desperate to get Dean’s huge dick in him, to fill him up in all the right ways, but also so overwhelmed by how well Dean treats him. He’s so good to Cas that it’s almost as arousing as all the rest.

He moans loudly when Dean touches his dick and the pleasure crashes over him, almost too hot to handle. Dean chuckles and the sound only serves to push Cas closer to the edge. He gasps pathetically and barely feels Dean pull out his fingers.

“D-Dean!” he bucks desperately up into Dean’s hand but the friction is removed all too soon and he’s left sobbing.

“Hey now,” Dean shushes gently, draping himself over Cas’ body. His dick brushes Cas’ side and when did he have time to put on a condom? “Stay with me, beautiful.”

“Condom?” Cas all but whines and Dean grins down at him. He’s arranging them so that Cas has his legs wrapped around Dean’s hips and Dean can lean over him, supported by one arm that he keeps by Cas’ head as his other hand guides his hard dick.

“Just for now, babe.” He murmurs sweetly, nudging Cas’ twitching hole with the head of his dick. “I wanna go without too but we’ve already done too much without getting tested. We’ll use condoms until we do, then I can start coming deep inside you, fill you up real fucking good.”

Cas’ breathing hitches and they lock eyes as Dean starts to press inside. It’s hot and tight and seems impossible for a moment but something has to give and it’s Cas’ body that yields to Dean. With a great sense of relief, Cas accepts Dean’s whole length and he sighs out contently when Dean is finally all the way inside him, pelvis pressed against Cas’ body.

“Holy _shit_ , babe,” Dean grunts, other arm coming up to support him too as they adjust to each other. “Fuck, Cas, you’re so fucking _tight_. Feels so goddamn good.”

Arousal and pleasure threaten to burn Cas from the inside out and he bucks against Dean, desperate to get him moving even if it’s too soon. He doesn’t _care_ if his body needs to adjust to Dean’s girth, Cas _needs_ Dean to start moving.

“Come on, Dean,” he whines and earns himself a nibble on his neck for it. The feeling makes his dick twitch against Dean’s stomach and the other boy grinds against him for a moment.

“Lemme gather my fucking wits, Cas,” Dean says, his voice rough. “You’re like a fucking vice, don’t wanna come too soon.”

Cas squirms and does his best to relax his hole but it’s difficult when all of him is wound so tight he can barely see. God, he’s so close to coming already and when Dean _finally_ starts moving it makes him choke on an incoming breath.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean groans, setting a slow pace at first but it’s increasing and Cas wants it, wants it hard and fast but can’t find his voice to say so. “You’re so fucking good, Cas. Gonna make me come so fucking hard. Gonna fill you up, stuff you fucking full.”

Cas arches his back, thighs clenching around Dean, and when Dean angles his hips just right and nails Cas’ prostate there’s really nothing he can do but wail and clutch at Dean.

“Fucking _hell_ , did you just get tighter?” Dean growls, raising himself on his knees and gripping Cas’ hips. “You look so goddamn good, do you have any fucking idea what you’re going to me?” he’s pulling Cas into his thrusts now, their bodies coming together with such force that Cas’ teeth clatter and God, he’s so close he can’t even think straight, let alone process what Dean is saying. But oh, it feels so good to hear Dean talk like this.

“More,” he moans, one hand coming up to pinch his own nipple as the other grips his dick, stroking furiously.

“You want more, babe?” Dean growls, increasing his speed, nailing Cas’ prostate on every thrust. “Want me to wreck your pretty little hole? Make it so that you can’t sit for days, huh? Fuck yeah, gonna split you open on my fat cock, you look so fucking sexy hanging off it.”

Actually Cas had meant that he wanted Dean to talk more but since he got his wish he’s satisfied. Satisfied enough, in fact, for his orgasm to approach him like a freight train.

“Look at you, moaning for me,” Dean hisses and Cas’ eyes roll back as his pleasure washes through him. “Such a fucking cockslut for me, Cas.”

Cas throws his head back and yells wordlessly as his orgasm rips free. His whole body convulses and he comes so hard some of it hits the pillow beside his head.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas,” Dean groans, body shuddering against Cas’ and his grip bruising on Cas’ hips. “Gonna come, tell me fucking where.”

“On me,” Cas slurs, too high on his climax to even keep his eyes properly focused. “Come _on_ me.”

Dean pulls out and quickly whips off the condom, stroking his dick a handful of times before groaning deeply and coming hotly on Cas’ stomach and chest. It mixes with Cas’ own come and he hums contently as he rubs it into his skin.

“Goddamn, Cas,” Dean pants as he sits there between Cas’ lax legs. He looks glorious and Cas is so content he thinks he could die happy right now. “That was so fucking good, I…” he looks up with a crooked grin, eyes soft. “I’m sorry I let my mouth run, it’s just… I can’t control it.”

Cas grins widely, a little laughter escaping him. “Good because I love listening to you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” He clenches his legs around Dean. “Now come down here and kiss me.”

Dean grins widely and moves to comply, completely disregarding the sticky come that’s coating Cas’ whole front. Dean kisses him deeply and slowly, lovingly. Cas thinks he’s never been happier and judging by Dean’s content sighs, never has he.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle reminder that I still don't accept new prompts, this was a special occasion and also this person has been waiting, and waiting... and waiting...
> 
> Thank you all for reading! :D


End file.
